Stranded
by WolfLover117
Summary: When a mysterious young woman meets Killian Jones, soon to be Hook, he changes for the better. Well. For the most part. There are still some things that she doesn't know about him. Like the fact that he seeks revenge on a certain "crocodile" for seeking to harm someone he cares about. Who? Well, I guess you'll just have to jump into fairy tale land and find out for yourself!
1. Prologue: Don't Leave Me

**Hey guys! I know I've been gone for a while, but I'm back! And hooked on Once Upon A Time!**

 **Hehe... see what I did there? ^.^**

 **I know it's not Legend of Zelda, but I have no inspiration for it. I have tried and tried to read it over and over and force myself to write something, but it just didn't work.**

 **At least I have an idea for something new, right? Right?**

 **No?**

 **Okay, that's cool, too.**

 **I hope you enjoy! And don't be afraid to rate and review! It would be highly appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: WolfLover117 does not own Once Upon a Time or it's characters. All rights go to their rightful owners. Wolf only owns their OC.**

* * *

It started in the Enchanted Forest, and moved out towards the sea, where a ship was sailing back from a voyage. On it, besides the crew members, were two men, one of those men having an important role in this adventure. The two had just come back from Neverland, and found out that their search for a cure was a sham. A ruse so their king could harbor an even greater weapon. A deadly poison that took days- weeks even- to kill its victim. Dreamshade. The older of the two brothers had dark brown curly hair, and he was dressed in a military uniform. He was the captain of the ship. His little brother was the leftenant, a handsome broad-shouldered man with slightly longer black hair that he kept in a short ponytail at the base of his neck. He had striking blue eyes, like the color of the sea, and though his older brother, Liam, was a stubborn man, he loved him. Thinking about losing him was a thought he didn't want to bare.

In fact, the younger of the Jones' brothers nearly did. Liam, being stubborn as he is, and wanting to prove that the Dreamshade was actually a cure for all diseases, cut himself upon the thorn of one of it's branches. They both almost believed it for a moment, before dark veins, just as twisted and vile as the vines the Dreamshade grew on, started to spread over his forearm where he made the cut, quickly traveling to his heart. The split second Liam started to stumble and fall, his younger brother was there to catch him, begging him to stay with him.

There was a cure, however, for this dreadful poison on Neverland, and once it was revealed to him, he took his chance. He was warned, that this magic came with a price, and that he'd have to be willing to pay it if he wanted his brother to live. The spring behind the vines of Dreamshade, the spring that held the magic to cure his brother. That's all he needed. He filled their canteen, gave it to his brother, and watched as the once dying man sprung back to life within a few short moments.

Now, as their ship was setting off for their kingdom to expose their king for who he really was, that price was about to be paid. You see... once you drink the water from the spring in Neverland, you can _truly_ never leave. As the two brothers sailed farther and farther away from that realm, the more that magic started to fade. Liam had just started to get his coat back on and head out to the deck, but he stumbled forward to the ground, gasping for breath as the dark veins returned, moving quicker.

"Liam!"

"Killian..."

"No, no, no, no!"

His brother's voice was weak, and Killian's eyes scanned over his brother as he rushed to his side and held him in his arms. His heart was sinking just as he sank to the floor to hold his dying brother. Liam's body started to grow limp and cold as more time painfully passed. His voice breaking, his eyes blurry, he called out as loud as he could, hoping there was some hope for his brother.

"Help! Somebody help! Anybody! _Help!_ "

Wind gusted by a dark figure, flying calmly through the skies. It's dark feathers ruffled as the wind blew through them, and the creatures golden eyes beamed as it scanned the ocean blue below it. It was a griffin, a protector and traveler of the many realms, sworn to be alone for the rest of its days. This particular griffin was also the guardian of the royal family, Snow White and Prince Charming, dedicated to protecting their family and their kingdom when it needed it. It's talons flexed instinctively as it slowed down, sensing trouble, and it flew around in large circles, pinpointing the sound. Once it was locked on it folded its wings up to its sides and started to dive down towards the ship where it had heard the trouble... the pain...

By the time it reached where it could hear human speech, it was too late, hope was lost. It watched from the clouds as Killian came out from below deck and gave the news to his crew. _His_... he was the captain now. What was he to do? Wouldn't he need help?

The thoughts grazed the griffin's mind as it tilted its head, watching the man as he carried his brothers dead body out. Its heart sunk, seeing them prepare the body to give him a burial at sea. _If only I had been faster..._ It thought, blaming itself, feeling guilty.

Another moment passed by, and unbeknownst to the griffin, it was being watched by a ship who wasn't in mourning. They prepared nets for the "beast" that they had been hunting for a long while now; as soon as the clouds cleared and there was a clear shot, they used their machinery to throw it up into the air in a high arc above the griffin. It didn't notice it, focused on the man named Killian, and when the net came over its wings it let out a surprised screech. The sea was fast approaching, and it continued to screech, hoping to warn the closer ship of something going on.

Killian looked up in time to see a large bird-like creature crash into the sea, and men from the other ship hopping into their row boats to go retrieve their catch. He wasn't sure what they had caught, but he did know that he had to do something. He shouted orders to his men, telling one of them to get behind the helm and get the ship close to where the creature landed in the water. As one of his men did that, he stepped up onto the railing, holding onto one of the ropes connected to the mast. His blue eyes scanned the rippling water, and once he spotted what he was searching for he dove in headfirst, not sparing any moment lest the men in their rowboats get there first.

A woman with a slight tan complexion lay unconscious in the net, brown hair darkened by the water and light it was receiving as she sunk further. From what Killian could tell, she wore a brown cape with a blue and white dress, but he pushed his thoughts away, all he was focused on was rescuing her. As he got closer, she slowly sunk deeper, and he kicked his legs back and forth faster, hoping to close the distance and grasp at the very _least_ the net so he would have a chance. Air in his lungs was starting to run out, and he reached his hand out in front of him to struggle as the rope of the net brushed against his fingers multiple times. With one last burst forward he grasped it and started pulling it toward him as he swam back to the surface where the sun's light was becoming ever so welcoming.

Once Killian gathered up the mess of woven-rope he untangled the woman from the puzzle of a net and wrapped his arm around her thin waist as he used his remaining energy to break the veil between water and sweet, sweet oxygen. He took a large gasp of air as he pulled the woman's head up above the water, letting it rest against his shoulder as to not let her slip back under. He uneasily treaded water with one hand while cautiously eyeing the woman, noticing that she wasn't breathing as they came up.

The men's angered shouts could be heard as the rowboats were closer than Killian would have liked, but he started swimming back to his ship, creating even more distance for the angered hunters to travel. "Oi! Lad! That there _girl_ is our catch!"

He sighed, hoisting the girl up to his men, and once they pulled her up to the deck, he wrapped his hand around the length of rope that was dropped down to him, ready to climb up. "Sorry, _mate's_ , but I don't believe she belongs to you. Best you turn around and head back to your ship."

One of the older men laughed. "Once you learn what that _beast_ is, you'll know she's no mere girl."

Killian snapped, accent thick with something akin to a stern tone. "It doesn't matter! You had no right attacking her when she was defenseless! Now off with you before you make an enemy of me!"

The old man waved his hand dismissively, getting his small crew to turn the rowboat around and head back. "Be that as it may, this isn't over boy!" He shouted.

There was a short silence before Killian Jones' heart rate picked up as he climbed up and landed on the deck to see the girl still lying there, motionless. He already lost one person today, he wasn't going to let this woman haunt his memory also. He carelessly collapsed on the ground next to her and parted her lips slightly with gentle hands, and in an act to help her come back he pressed his lips to hers and breathed out, letting all the air in his lungs go to hers. He pulled away for a moment, watching her for any signs of life as he took a breath again, prepared to repeat to process. Instead, the girls eyes shot open, and she lurched forward, hitting her head against her saviors in the process.

Killian grunted in pain and recoiled backwards, holding his head, while the girl turned to her side and hacked up the salty water that stuck to her lungs. She shook lightly as she gasped in the fresh air, ignoring the pain of her lungs burning. Once she had started to settle she swallowed, sitting back on her hands as her bright blue eyes wandered over to the man that rescued her, and she smiled weakly, giving a nod of her damp brown locks.

"Th-thanks..."

She rasped out, voice rough with all the coughing she had done to ensure the ocean water was out. Killian smiled briefly as he sat back as well, resting the elbow of one of his arms on his bent knee. He simply caught his breath as he studied her. She seemed to be an intriguing character, of that he was sure.

"Not a problem, mi'lady. It was the least I could do."

There was the longest of pause between the two, the only sounds being that of the crew and the waves crashing against the ship. Killian gave one last look over the girl, smiling lightly for a short second, before climbing back to his feet via dangling rope. While still hanging onto the rope, he reached his free hand down to her, offering to help her up.

She warily eyed his hand, seeing full well he was human and not a being of magic like she was. _What if he saved me... just to gain my trust... so he could merely kill me... he could be a hunter!_ She thought, but sighed softly, reaching a hand up to accept his.

Despite them both having been in the cold water, his hand was surprisingly warm, and as his hand wrapped around hers, a strange feeling awakened in her heart. Killian pulled her up with minimal effort. As she reached her feet, however, a strong wave crashed against the side of the ship, causing it to rock back and forth. More importantly, it caused her to lose her balance and fall forward into him. This meeting between the two really was something special.

Think about it. How often does a man save a Griffin from the ocean to find its a woman? How often does one trip into said rescuer after a convenient wave hit the ship? There _had_ to have been some force on this day... something that wanted these things to happen. Because conveniently, as fate would have it, this was just the beginning.

Killian grunted slightly as the girls weight collided into him, and in order to prevent her from falling backwards he wrapped his arm around her once again. He smiled lightly, figuring she didn't have her sea legs. Her face was buried in his off-white tunic, her hands on his chest. She was frozen still, too embarrassed to move, too embarrassed to look up at him.

He wore a teasing grin on his face, and he chuckled softly. "Don't worry, your sea legs will come with time," he paused for a moment, speaking up again, his voice softened, "The name's Killian Jones."

It was obvious that he was trying to ease her in to saying her name. He was honestly quite curious to know. If she didn't want to say though, then he wouldn't push her for it. She pulled away after lightly patting his chest, and his arm loosened in response.

There was a hint of red on her cheeks, but it was fleeting, disappearing as quickly as it had become visible, and she smiled nervously. "Haven. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

She managed to keep her calm as she waited for the waves to settle down, and once the ship stilled, she pulled away completely. Her feet carried her back a couple steps. He noticed she was nervous, worried if others knew about her secret.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes, and get you some rest, aye?" He asked, to which she merely nodded.

He held out his arm, motioning to the quarters, and once he gave her a wool blanket and a change of dry clothes he left. His last words to her were along the lines of 'get some rest' and 'I'll be back later.' She changed and promptly found a corner to fall asleep in, not even bothering with the blanket in case it was enchanted. Silly, yes. Cautious, definitely. It took a while for her to fall asleep, but with the soft rocking motions of below deck, and the sound of the waves outside; it cast her into a deep sleep.

 **\- - -** _ **Several Months Later - - -**_

Haven stood out on the deck of The Jolly Roger, as it was now called, and she stared out across the sea. She smiled softly, seeing how the stars reflected perfectly in the calm waters, and how the moon cast a calming glow on the sea. She had managed to sneak out from the castle to travel to the realm where Killian resided, and over the course of the past few months, she found herself more and more trusting of him, maybe even finding it in herself to be compassionate enough to _love_ him. Her nerves were the only thing standing in the way, however, as she didn't know if he felt the same. It continued to bother her, even now, but she managed to keep it secret, hiding it away until she was sure.

There was a dull pain the longer this waiting game went on, and she lost more and more hope, wondering if he was ever going to say something. Then she would constantly wonder about if he was waiting for her to make the first move in saying she cared. Haven let her sky blue eyes close, and she took a deep, relaxing, breath, enjoying the smell of the ocean, and of her short freedom.

A small tap of leather boots came towards her from the captains quarters; she knew very well who it was after so long, but she couldn't help teasing him. "I wonder what a pirate would want with a girl like me."

The boots stopped behind her, and before she knew it, she was gently turned around to see a pirate dressed in a black tunic that exposed part of his chest, black pants, and of course, black boots. The only thing missing was his overcoat, but he didn't seem to care at the time being, the night wasn't terribly cold. He had rugged black hair that ended at the base of his neck, striking blue eyes the color of the sea, and a light shadow across his chin and upper lip. The two shared a smile as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Perhaps you need to stop making such frequent visits, love." His accent had changed over the several months they had known each other. It made her think of him as more mysterious, dark, and handsome, but she would never admit that. Not to him, out loud, on his ship, with his crew members. That would just be awkward.

"Well, perhaps I should, but I wanted to see you one last time."

"One last time?" The pirate repeated, confused.

Haven winced, not realizing that she forgot to tell him when she arrived that this would be her last visit. People were starting to get suspicious of her abnormal disappearances every week. When she noticed that she changed it to every month at a random date, and when that was noticed she changed to waiting for him to call her. This time, however, was her last. The Evil Queen was preparing to unleash her curse soon, and she needed to be ready to follow Snow White through the portal to protect her.

She sighed, closing her eyes, "I forgot to tell you when I got here..."

"Tell me what?" He questioned again, his accent still holding that same confusion.

"Killian, I'm sorry, but people have started to get suspicious about me and how often I have disappeared to see you. I made a vow as a young girl to never let my duty come second to anything... and by visiting you... I wasn't focused... I got... distracted."

Killian smirked, leaning forward, causing Haven to bend backwards slightly and lean on the railing to support herself. "How could you not get distracted? You were simply with the most devilishly handsome pirate to ever sail the seas."

She tilted her head to the side with a grin. "Can't say I disagree with that statement."

He chuckled, maneuvering his head by her ear, lowering his voice to a whisper. "What are you not telling me, H?"

Haven's lips pulled downward for the slightest of moments before she brought it back up in a fake smile. Her hands clasped the one holding her cheek, and she stepped forward, causing him to back up to let her by, and she led the two of them to the captains quarters for a tad bit of privacy. As Killian closed the door behind them she sighed, walking forward to the windows and leaning against the wall. Her arms crossed over her chest, and her head was bowed.

"H...? What is it?" He gently prodded, knowing something was keeping her down.

He hated seeing her like that, but what could he do? He wasn't ready to admit his feelings for her, and she seemed hesitant to do the same. It was a cruel game this... _fate..._ was playing. Toying with their hearts, rendering them unable to tell each other their feelings as if they were under some curse. Haven shook her head, bringing her gaze back up to lock with Killian's.

She smiled lightly at his little nickname for her; she wanted to tell him right then and there that she loved him, but instead she shrugged, letting some other topic drift into her mind. "Nothing... really of much importance... just that... in a couple of months we'll all either be stuck in the Queen's curse or dead."

"Ah, so it's the curse that's bothering you, lass?"

"...Yes..."

He smiled at her as he walked closer, taking her hands in his, only to pull her towards him. She squeaked in surprise, and he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, love."

 _How can I not worry..._ She thought, but entirely different words left her lips as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "It's hard not to worry... especially when it comes to you."

His chest rumbled with an amused chuckle. "I can handle myself."

 _Please... say you love me..._ She begged, but once again her mind had other plans; she had no control over her actions. "Fine then, I guess I won't worry for you."

A long pause as they merely stood there, embracing each other. Another thought crossed her mind, and her fingers wrapped around the cloth of his tunic, holding it tightly. _Please don't let me go._ "Can I... stay here for one more night?"

"I wouldn't mind the company. Especially if it's you."

They both smiled. _I want you to come with me..._ "Thanks..."

"Sure thing, love."

 _I.. don't want to lose you..._ She sighed softly, closing her eyes. _Why do I feel like that's a selfish thing to think..._

The next couple of months passed rather quickly, the wardrobe was set up for Snow, and the dwarves were constantly on watch for the curse. The ever vigilant Haven, however, was caught. The blue fairy had figured out why she was gone so much, and chastised her that that wasn't her job.

Of course, it was taken to Snow and Charming, to 'Inform' them of their guardians actions. Charming was... annoyed... or... what was that look on his face? Like that of a disapproving father looking at his daughter who just snuck back to the house and got caught. Woops.

Snow was more patient, motherly, gentle, and she gave Charming's hand a squeeze as they stood next to each other. "Haven, I understand you snuck out to... visit someone?"

Why did this feel like an interrogation?

Haven politely bowed. "Your majesty... I offer my most sincerest apologies... the reason I snuck out so often was because I..." she glanced at the prince, then to the princess, hoping her eyes didn't deceive her, "I was trying to visit a dear friend... and say my goodbyes... just in case things don't turn out well." Not exactly a lie, but not the full truth either.

Snow tilted her head ever so slightly to the side, smirking lightly. Charming raised a brow. "Snow? What is it?"

"You're in love... aren't you, Haven?"

"W- what? No, that's ridiculous, my lady! I am sworn not to fall in love!" She responded quickly, suppressing the heat that wanted to rise to her cheeks.

"Yes, but swearing you won't fall in love, and actually falling in love are entirely different."

Haven winced. _She knows... she most definitely knows now._ She thought, a light shade of apple red dotting her cheeks.

Snow smiled brightly, an idea coming to mind. "Haven. You should go to him. There will be plenty of time, I'm sure. Go. Do what you must, and I trust you will be back before time is up."

A smile crossed Haven's lips. "Thank you, your highness! I swear on my life I'll be back before chaos breaks loose!"

Haven left the great hall of the castle and quickly went outside. The air was thick with fear and dread for what was to come. It gave her all the more reason to hurry. As soon as she was out of the castle she looked to the sky, it was a calm and pretty blue, but with the curse looking ever closer to being released, she didn't have time to admire it. A blue light started to surround her, and before it even disappeared she shot up towards the sky, a few of her feathers scattering off to the ground below.

 _Killian... I'm coming._ She thought, closing her golden eyes and falling silent. A portal started to creak open ahead of her as sje thought of where he was, and without any thought she soared through it, eager to see him before it all went down. Maybe she could take him with her. Maybe she could convince him to come. She at least hoped that would be the case.

The dark blue ocean shimmered underneath her as her black wings were open wide. She scanned below her before diving down, and as she neared the ground her Griffin form started to dissipate into mist. Once she landed, she was completely human. She saw Killian talking to a stranger older woman, and Haven eyes her curiously before calling out.

"Killian!"

He turned, looking a little more scruffy than he did a couple months prior. "H? What are you doing here, love?"

"I... I came to say goodbye..."

"Oh... that time already, aye?" He tried to joke as he walked over to her.

Haven eyed him quickly, noticing an unusual glint of metal as he walked. In place of his left hand there was a metal hook. She kept her worry to a minimal amount, but she couldn't help but warily glance at it, wondering what happened in the past couple months.

He reached his right hand out and grasped one of hers, kissing the top of her hand. "I'm honestly quite glad you came."

She knew he was trying to distract her from his hand, and she sighed, closing her eyes, letting her thumb run over his knuckles. "What happened to your other hand...?"

"Nothing, love. Just a pesky crocodile."

Haven didn't believe him for a second, but she let it slide, considering these could be the last moments they have together. "Well... I just..." she hesitated, now was the best and yet the worst time to tell him. Because if not now then it would be never.

She sighed, continuing her thought. "I actually came... to see... if you would come with me... so we can be together..."

His eyes widened slightly, joy sparking in his eyes, but he glanced back over his shoulder at the older woman. He came here for revenge, but now he was torn. "Haven... I..."

His accent was low and clouded, and Haven smiled weakly as she clasped both of her hands over his one. "Please, Killian, I love you!"

Killian swallowed a lump in his throat. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, and now that it was here, he didn't know what to say. "Haven..."

"Please," she begged, "we can be together... We wouldn't have to worry about a curse or any of it!"

As much as he wanted to accept, his rage towards this 'crocodile' needed to be taken care of before he even thought of going with Haven. He didn't want to lose her in a fit of anger, and he didn't want her to think differently of him. He was an entirely different man now, not the one that she met all those months ago. His hand tightened around hers, and a bleak smile rose to his lips.

"As much as I would love that, you have a job to do. A job that doesn't involve me... it involves the family you are protecting."

Haven shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment, blinking back tears. When her eyes opened, pure hope and determination shined. "I don't care! I can... I can do both! I don't want to lose you!"

"Don't you think that's a little selfish, love?"

"Selfish or not, all I want is to be with you... and... if I can't be with you because of some curse... then I'd rather forget like everyone else. I'd rather not have to live with the pain of knowing that I left the man I love in a cursed and destroyed land..."

"You're not leaving me... I'll always be by your side... No matter what." He spoke, trying to comfort her.

She shook her head, a stray tear slipping free and streaming down her cheek. "Stop... we both know that's not true..."

He sighed, placing his right hand on her cheek, using his thumb to wipe the tear away. "I am sure we will meet again..."

Despair shone in her eyes as she met his gaze. "What's the point? I have confessed my feelings, and all I have received in return is pain. I need to know, Killian-!"

She was cut off as Killian pressed his lips to hers, silencing her immediately, trying to prove to her that she didn't waste her breath for just heartbreak. He had to let her know he felt the same, but he just could never get the words to come out. A moment passed, and they both pulled away. Haven was confused, but she smiled through the tears as more began to fall.

"You... you do feel the same..."

He nodded. "I love you as well, H."

"Then why are you not coming with me?"

"So one day when we meet again... we can have a normal life."

"But we could have that now! What aren't you telling me?!"

Her voice was pained. She didn't understand why she felt so abandoned. Why her? They both admitted to caring for each other, so why? Why couldn't they get their happy ending?

"I'm sorry... I can't say..."

Killian leaned forward and placed a short goodbye kiss on her lips before backing away. A painful silence was shared between the two. Both wishing that things could be different. There wouldn't be a peaceful moment, however, as the ground rumbled. A dark cloud started to roll out from the castle Regina, The Evil Queen, occupied. It started to quickly spread throughout the forest, consuming every conscience that existed. It started to race towards the shores of the island that Haven, Killian, and the unknown woman were standing. Before Haven could react, a protection barrier, apart of a spell, came down and separated her from the other two, trapping her between the barrier and the curse.

Eyes widened as she realized what side she was on and what side Killian was on. His eyes were fixated on her, filled with worry and fear, and a few more tears slipped free as she turned her back on him and glanced up at the black cloud. It was intimidating, daunting, she wasn't sure if she could complete her task now, but she had to try. Disbelief still clouded her thoughts, and the cloud continued to get closer.

There was a pause. A long, frightening pause.

"This isn't real... this isn't real... I'm going to wake up, and it will all be a nightmare."

"Haven what are you bloody doing?! Get the hell out of here!"


	2. Chapter One: Alone

**_Heya! Here's chapter one! I hope you all like it._**

 ** _I really really don't have much to say, so instead of stalling I'll let you all get right to it. Don't be afraid to rate and review! ^.~_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, its characters, or its content. I only own my OC, Haven, and my ideas._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoy! Wolf out!_**

* * *

 _"This isn't real... this isn't real... I'm going to wake up, and it will all be a nightmare."_

 _..._

 _"Haven what are you bloody doing?! Get the hell out of here!"_

 _She snapped back to reality and turned around, gravel crackling, to see Killian staring at her in disbelief. Why hadn't she moved? Why was she still standing there? Why did everything hurt?_

 _Her eyes were filled with tears, but she disregarded her own emotional pain as she took off to the skies. All that could be seen of her was a black figure disappearing through a portal. Before vanishing forever._

 _Killian closed his eyes painfully, knowing he might not see her again; knowing she was right to not trust him on that promise. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it. Why did he try to convince her otherwise?_

 _Fate was a cruel thing. That much was known._

 _Meanwhile, back at the castle, it took some time for Haven to get back. She let her Griffin form seep away into mist as she walked into Charming and Snow's bedroom to see Snow was holding her child._

 _"What... happened?"_

 _"The baby came early..." Snow choked out, her features showing she had lost hope._

 _"We did everything we could..." Charming followed after._

 _Haven felt her insides churn. She did not leave her home to protect this family so they could give up so easily. Her voice rose, determined, filled with a bright aura that radiated hope. "You're daughter can still go through... and I can still follow. All hope is not lost..."_

 _Snow looked over at her. "She's right. The wardrobe can protect her. She can save us, Charming. Besides, we need to give her her best chance." She smiled, her hope being restored, though it was slightly pained at having to say goodbye to her newborn daughter._

 _Charming bent down slightly and kissed his wife's forehead. "Indeed she can save us."_

 _Haven looked out past them through the doors that led to the balcony to see the curse getting closer. "Hurry. We haven't much time!"_

 _"Here... take her. Keep her safe." Snow muttered, passing their baby girl to Charming._

 _He drew his sword from his side after he situated the child safely in his other arm, and he nodded to Haven. "Let's do this."_

 _She nodded briefly. "I'll help you get halfway, but after that I need to head outside so I can have a clear space to fly through."_

 _Charming nodded. "It's better than nothing."_

 _The two jogged out of the room, heading towards the baby's, Emma's, nursery. They fought and clawed their way through Regina's men, but the black-clad armored men didn't stand a chance against the two. Once they reached the halfway mark, Haven gave a brief nod and took off out of one of the many large open windows of the castle, letting her Griffin loose again as she flew to the top of the castle, waiting for when she sensed the child was out of this world._

 _Several minutes passed, and Haven shifted uneasily, knowing something was wrong if he was taking this long. She debated with herself about going back, but she needed to stay on task._

 _Finally, it came. The presence of the child disappeared, and with it, Haven could feel Charming's energy diminishing as well._ **I'm sorry...** _she thought before spreading her giant wings and lurching forward, following the baby's trail to the world where they both would be spending an enormous amount of time. Everything was dark, but there was a sound of bark exploding off from its trunk. That must have been the signal that they made it to this new world._

 _ **\- - - Storybrooke - - -**_

The door to the diner opened, causing the bells to ring as a young woman walked in. She closed the door gently before walking to the bar and taking a seat on a stool in the middle. An older woman with oval glasses resting low on her nose came over, she had a stern demeanor to her, but she was always kind.

"The usual?"

"Yes, please."

The woman nodded before going to get her meal started. The girl sighed, brushing back brown hair, letting her bright blue eyes wander around Granny's diner. It was a quaint little place in this town of Storybrooke.

Several minutes later, Granny came back with two coffees and a brown bag filled with a quick breakfast. "Here you go. Two coffees and two breakfast wraps."

"Thanks, ma'am." The girl said as she picked up the items and fixated them to where she could walk down the block to the sheriffs building.

On her walk, she passed by the mayor, Regina, who couldn't care less what anyone else was doing. She almost bumped into her, and she scowled slightly. "Excuse me, watch where you're going, _Deputy._ "

The young woman smiled, bright blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Sorry _Madame Mayor._ I didn't realize that you occupied the entire sidewalk with all your glory."

"Watch your tone." Regina hissed coldly, leaning forward to make their conversation more private and personal.

"Whatever you say, your majesty." She flashed a fake smile before going around the mayor and continuing onwards.

Regina bit her bottom lip, angered at the Deputy's actions. "Your little act isn't going to get you very far, here, Haven!" She shouted after her, anger easily detectable in her tone.

Haven smiled happily. "Good day to you as well, Regina!"

She listened as Regina huffed and continued on her way, and she simply hummed enthusiastically as she entered the police station. She walked into the small office that belonged to Sheriff Graham, and she set the bag and coffee's down before grabbing a chair and pulling it up. Graham looked at her curiously as he set the case file he was going through down. "You brought breakfast?"

Haven scoffed, "Yeah. It's the most important meal of the day, and you're here basically twenty-four-seven so I decided to bring _actual_ food," she paused, a smirk crossing her lips as she pulled a coffee out from the drink holder and held it up in a toasting fashion, "and coffee. The best fuel in the world."

Graham chuckled, pulling the last coffee out and toasting with Haven. "Well, I'm glad you did today. I was hardly able to get any sleep last night."

She winced slightly, taking a sip from her coffee before setting it down and proceeding to pull out the breakfast wraps. "Dude, you seriously need to fix your sleep schedule, this is the third time this week." Haven teased, passing him his breakfast that was still warm from the trek from Granny's to where they now sat.

They both sat in silence to eat, offering little jokes here and there before falling back into silence. After around thirty minutes, they were finished, and that was when the phone rang. Graham answered, "Sheriff Graham. How can I help you?"

There was a pause, and Haven watched silently, almost hearing the person on the other end. It sounded like whoever it was, was complaining about how a group of kids were loitering around her shop. Graham nodded, "We will deal with the problem right away, miss. Have a great day."

He hung up, and Haven glanced at her white wristwatch to see it was 8:45 am. "About time things start picking up." She joked, knowing that with all the morning activity there would be some people calling in.

Graham chuckled, standing up and grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair before slipping it on. "We better get going. I wouldn't want to get another call complaining about how we're not doing our jobs."

They both laughed slightly at their inside joke, having gotten several complaint calls in the past. Haven stood up, fixing the collar of her denim jacket as well as pulling her dark brown hair free and tossing it over her shoulder before following Graham out to the police car, and without further ado they were off.

The rest of the day had passed fairly quickly; there wasn't much to do today besides give the same group of kids warnings that they shouldn't wander from class and loiter. Haven sighed as she entered her apartment, using her foot to close the door behind her lazily as she trudged over to her bed and plopped down. Her eyes bore into the ceiling with a blank stare as she thought back to how much time had passed.

 _It's been what... seventeen... eighteen years?_ She sighed, closing her eyes, continuing her thoughts in a quiet murmur, "I miss you..."

 _ **\- - - Many Years Ago**_ _ **\- - -**_

 _Everything hurt. Emotionally and physically. At least they were all safe._

 _Haven groaned, waking up, and cracking her eyes open. The first thing she did was look down to examine herself. Hands. That meant she wasn't a Griffin. Thank goodness. She didn't know how the people would react to strange creatures, and she didn't want to find out. This world felt different, especially in the regard that there didn't seem to be any magic. She had been in these types of worlds before, but this one felt different. The sense she had for it was gone._

 _"Are you okay?" A young voice asked, and Haven shifted and looked back over her shoulder at a red-headed boy with a red cap. Her eyes were narrowed into a glare before noticing who he was._

 _"Pinocchio? Yeah... I'm fine, what about yourself? How'd you get here?" She questioned, looking over the boy for any sign of injury._

 _"My... my papa sent me through."_

 _"Wait... I thought there was only enough magic in the wardrobe to protect one?"_

 _The boy shook his head. "He wanted to keep me safe... so he lied."_

 _She couldn't say she blamed him. If she were in that position with a child of her own, she would probably do the same. There was no point in getting angered about it. What's done is done. Haven crawled to her feet and walked over to Pinocchio; she placed her hand on his shoulder, giving a comforting pat._

 _"Are you good?" She asked, looking to the blown out tree with the child wrapped snugly in her blanket._

 _Pinocchio nodded quickly, causing his bangs to bounce with his movement. Haven offered a smiled, fixing his hair before taking a few steps over to the tree._ **It's okay, Emma... we'll protect you.** _She thought, looking down at the small, defenseless, child._

 _Baby Emma started softly crying, realizing that she wasn't with her parents, and Haven frowned, gently scooping the child up into her arms. She started gently rocking the child back and forth, until after a few moments she stopped and slipped back to sleep._

 _A smile pulled Haven's lips upwards. She would take care of Snow and Charming's child until it came time. She would be there while they couldn't. Because one day when Emma was all grown up, she would return again to break the curse on everyone. Her friends and family. She looked down at Pinocchio from over the swaddle of Emma's white blanket._

 _She got more than she bargained for, but she would take care of them both. She always did want to try to see how it would be like from the eyes of a mother. Because maybe some time down the road... she could start a family of her own... get a fresh new life... and finally be free._

 ** _\- - - Storybrooke - - -_**

Haven jolted upright as she heard someone knocking on the door, and she groaned, looking at her clock, realizing she fell asleep for around an hour. She ran a hand through her brown locks, feathering it out to hide her bedhead. Her pale blue tank top was ruffled, and her jeans were turned up at the ends, showing she just got out of bed. A sigh flew past her lips, and her feet didn't bother to pick themselves up as she trudged over to her door and opened it, eyes adjusting to the light; she didn't bother to fix her posture.

There was a nervous chuckle, and for a moment she swore she saw Killian standing there with an adorable grin plastered across his lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

She blinked, staring at Sheriff Graham for a moment before her eyes widened, and she straightened up, pushing her hallucination to the very back of her mind. "Oh, no, not at all! I was just waking up from a nap."

Her door swung open as she stepped away, offering for him to come inside. "I can't stay long. I just came to drop off some paperwork. You don't have to do it tonight."

Graham set a manila folder on her table before heading towards the door again, his boots thudding softly on the hardwood floor. "Have a good rest of the evening, Haven."

Haven smiled, giving a slight wave. "You as well, Graham."

He paused in the doorway for a moment, hand holding onto the doorknob. There was a quiet sigh, something she was barely able to hear. Graham turned on his heel, a nervous look in his eyes, and he wrung his hands anxiously, fearing the answer of the question he was going to ask. "Haven... would you... like to have lunch tomorrow...?" His accent was strong, showing he had planned this out, and Haven smiled slightly.

"W-with me of course! I wouldn't... be asking... for anyone else..." He stuttered out, following with a quiet chuckle as he rubbed the back of his curly brown head of hair.

Haven giggled with amusement, watching as a light shade of color brushed over his cheeks. "Sure. I can't say no to good food and guys who put in an effort to try."

She teased, crossing the floor of her one-story apartment to stand in front of him. He looked down at her and smiled, "Twelve-thirty sound good? At Granny's?"

Haven nodded again, bright blue eyes sparking with joy. This had to have been the first step to accomplishing her own life. Screw Killian, he had caused her heart so much pain and grief, that she was done. She didn't want to be cursed with his memory any longer, she wanted to move on. Graham was a nice guy; she found herself able to trust with him. It would be their first date, and she was willing to give them a shot. Plus, no matter how hard she tried not to admit it to herself, she had a thing for guys with accents.

She beamed back up at him, going up onto the balls of her feet to place a kiss on his cheek. "See you tomorrow."

He looked shell-shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered with a nod. "Tomorrow, then."

Graham said his goodbye and closed the door behind him as he left, and Haven stared at the door for a moment, hugging her lower abdomen. "What did I just do...?" She grumbled, her mind switching topics back to the pirate who had held her heart for so long. "I... don't even really feel anything towards him... yet I accepted! Why am I so idiotic?!" She cursed herself, running the palms of her hands through her hair, messing it up again when it looked decent.

She sighed, dropping her hands back down to her sides to let her fingers tug at the seam of her jeans. "At least give him a chance, right? That would be my best move?"

Her reasoning with herself wasn't helping her case on reasons to hate Killian for leaving her. For abandoning her. She had no idea why; she had no idea if said pirate was even still alive. She crossed an entry-way to her bedroom and sat on her bed, crossing her legs under her as she glared at her nightstand, thinking about pulling out the little potion that was stored away in its drawer.

With a huff she slipped off her bed right after she kicked her brown boots off, and she stalked over to the refrigerator. She pulled open the left side of the two doors and reached into the freezer, pulling out a tub of chocolate ice cream. With a smirk she grabbed a spoon from the counter that was recently rinsed, and she headed straight for the couch. As soon as she curled up she grabbed the remote and clicked the TV on before scrolling to a movie she had been meaning to watch. Peter Pan.

She got about halfway through it, and she sighed, shoveling a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She savored the chocolaty taste as it melted in her mouth, and once she pulled her spoon out she stared at the TV screen, talking over the characters as they said their lines.

"Killian is nothing like that! He's not evil! You should at least give him a chance... though... he doesn't look like that... he's hotter..." She blushed at her words, figuring it was time to stop with the sugar before she became even more childish and possibly hyper.

Once she put the tub of ice cream up she curled up on the couch again, staring at the movie playing with slight interest. "I actually... fell in love with a villain... huh."

She shrugged, "Well... he's not a villain in my book... he just needs a chance to prove he's a hero..." She paused at what she was saying, "Oh, blast it all! What would my parents think of me?! Sitting here after eighteen years pining over a pirate that's either left me completely, is dead, forgot about me, or something else entirely happened to him!"

With her rant done and the movie over, she glanced to the back bedroom, at the drawer in the nightstand. It started calling to her. Begging for her to use whatever was inside. She stood up and slowly started to walk over to it, her pain clouding her better judgement as she got closer and closer.

 _ **\- - - Many Years Ago - - -**_

 _It had been a few months since the newly named August, previously Pinocchio, Emma, and Haven had arrived in this world. Haven had claimed to be their guardians as she moved to a city called Boston and found a cheap apartment that she was able to afford with her jobs as a waitress, book keeper, and maid for a high-end 'Castle' people here called hotels._

 _She was utterly astonished at how one world could contain so many buildings and people combined. Everything was so different. Their clothing, their speech, their habits. Even their gadgets were different. Way different._

 _Haven hadn't quite figured out how to cook yet, but she was trying. She was trying to use this box that everyone called a toaster, and she had asked about how to use it. After receiving a strange look from the woman behind the desk, it was explained. It sounded simple enough. She slipped a couple slices of bread into the slots at the top of the box and pressed a switch down. Her eyes widened as she watched the box heat up and turn to a low red, warming the bread up. A couple minutes passed, and she was still curiously watching it._

 _There was a Ding! Along with a pop as the toast was sprung back up, and Haven jumped slightly. "What manner of creature is this...?"_

 _She asked disbelievingly as she carefully prodded at the machine, making sure it was 'Asleep' before trying to take the toast and get it to August. Carefully, she picked up the warm toast and set it on a plate before taking it over to August with a small assortment of jelly. She heard that's how people usually ate their toast._

 _"I hope you like it." Her voice was worried, and she wrung her hands lightly on the rag over her shoulder, watching as he took a note. He smiled after a moment._

 _"It tastes like strawberries."_

 _She sighed in relief. Good... at least it wasn't poison or anything._

 _After everyone settled down for a few more months, she started to calm down. It was just another morning, and she had gotten pretty good at cooking within the few months. She needed to be a fast learner, especially with all there was to learn about this new world._

 _Haven leaned against the granite counter by the stove, she had just finished cooking and getting everyone fed, and now she was wondering if she should find where everyone else was, where they crossed over. Her left hand played with a band that hung on a string around her neck as she was lost in thought. She'd have to wait a few more years before she could search since she didn't want to leave Emma and August on their own._

 ** _\- - - Storybrooke - - -_**

Haven sat on the edge of her bed again, and she opened the drawer to stare at the clear potion that taunted her. Called to her, saying she could easily just forget all her pain. She'd talked to Mary Margaret, and she said that pain made us remember. That it could also helps us as humans move on and find happiness in someone or something else.

She reached down and pulled it out, swirling the contents of it around. For eighteen years she had hung onto it, never using it because she believed that she would see Killian again. However, that hope was fading faster and faster every day, and she felt like she couldn't hang on any longer without him. Especially when she wanted to move on, and he was the one thing holding her back.

Her eyes glared into the potion. It would be what made her forget she ever had magic; it would also wipe her memory of the one she loved, the one who broke her heart. This would be it if she took it. Even if Killian did make it here, she wouldn't even remember. Why couldn't she hang on? He could come tomorrow, but by then nothing would matter.

What was forcing her hand? Was it that 'entity' or that 'being' called fate? Could that truly be what was forcing her hand in the matter? Was their love just not meant to be? Because to her, that's what it felt like. It felt like the whole world was against her being with him, and wanted to do everything in its power to keep them separated. It stung with an unbearable pain that constantly tortured her heart.

She wanted to take that potion so bad, but she groaned, setting it on top of the nightstand before getting up again as she headed to the door. Not bothering with shoes or a jacket she stepped out into the hall. Her eyes darted to the stairs, and her stocking-clad feet followed. The plus to being in this building, is that she was close to Mary Margaret, and they often had nights where they would just hang out in either one of the apartment complexs and talk about what was on their minds.

Haven needed someone to talk too. Maybe even that someone could talk her out of drinking that dastardly potion.

She bounded up the stairs, taking two steps at a time to reach the top sooner. Upon reaching the top she knocked on the door. "Mary Margaret?"

Her voice was weak, as if she wanted to cry, and when the door opened to reveal her old friend who couldn't remember who she really was, she nearly did. "Haven... what is it?" She questioned softly as she opened her door and allowed her to come inside.

"I feel terrible... I just... I have this urge to move on with my life, and I feel like I can't do that because there's someone holding me back." She rambled as she walked into the room, hands tangling her hair as she tearfully stared down at the table.

"Is this... someone you love?" Mary Margaret asked, voice remaining gentle.

Haven nodded slowly, pulling a chair out from the table and sitting down. She placed her elbows up on the wood and held her head up with weak hands. Her eyes were red as water gathered on her lower lashes.

"I thought it was true... considering we spent so long together. But I... uh... I got a job promotion... and he told me to go for it, but also said he couldn't come with. He said maybe one day we could be together again..."

Mary Margaret sighed softly, moving a hand to comfort Haven by rubbing her back. "Some love just... isn't meant to be..." She said with a simple shake of her head, as if speaking from experience.

"On the bright side... Graham asked me out..."

A smile graced Mary's lips. "That's good! You both need a break with everything that's been going on."

Haven smiled with a soft sniffle. "I'm just having a hard time of letting go. I mean... should I? Let go? Move on with Graham?"

"That's not my decision, Haven. It all depends on how you feel. Would you feel better moving on?"

Haven merely shrugged. "I don't know anymore. I just want the pain to end."

Mary Margaret kept a slim smile, "Well... my suggestion? Go out with Graham, try and move on. I'm sure with time your heart will mend and you'll be able to love Graham. Or whoever else comes into your life."

Haven lifted her head and dropped her arms to the table, looking at her friend with curious eyes that just needed an answer. "Do you really, truly, believe that?"

She nodded, "Of course I do, Haven... everyone deserves to have true love. Including the one who has sworn to never fall in love." She teased lightly, knowing that was one of the first things Haven had said when she got to Storybrooke and had a crush.

Haven chuckled, sniffling again as she wiped her cheek dry from the tears that did slip free. "Thank you, Mary Margaret, I'm not sure where I'd be if I didn't have you as a friend."

She smiled. "Of course, that's what friends are for."

The two bid farewell, and Haven left after giving Mary Margaret a hug. She really was thankful to have her as a friend, even though she didn't remember they had been friends longer than the time they've been in Storybrooke. If she didn't have her as a friend, then she would not have ever believed love to be possible. It was because of Snow and Charming that she believed that one day, love might happen to a lonely soul such as herself. Haven glanced back at the now closed door of the apartment that Mary Margaret owned, and with a slow release of air she jogged back down the stairs to her own apartment. The first thing she did was go straight back to where she was previously and take the small flask in her hands.

It seemed like a daunting task, pulling out the small cork and chugging down the contents to take away all of her pain and sorrow, but she needed to do it. If she did, truly, want to move on with Graham, then this was the first stepping-stone that she needed to take to achieve that dream. She raised it up to her lips, prepared for what was to come. The endless days of wondering what happened in her past, wondering if she was forgetting someone, would constantly bother her. She set the potion down before grabbing a blank piece of paper from the drawer she pulled the potion from seemingly forever ago. Her hands delicately unfolded the parchment, and she closed her eyes, letting her hand waver over the blank paper. An image of Killian flashed through her mind on a thought, and she waved her hand over the paper, using her remaining magic to put the mental image on paper.

Haven took a breath, opening her eyes, feeling tired. Using magic here was extremely difficult without it being natural. She smiled, staring at the picture before leaning it up against her lamp. There was still a little hope for him to come find her one day, and when that day came, she hoped he would still remember her. She hoped that she would know to ask questions about what had happened, and learn about herself again. While one hand reached for the potion again, her other went up to her neck to grasp the ring that rested on its black string, and she frowned slightly. Her mind went back to when she found out that it was given to her, and when she first got the potion.

 _ **\- - - The Enchanted Forest - - -**_

 _There was a reason Haven was so late to Snow White and Prince Charming's side, it was because she decided to stop at Rumplestiltskin's cell and ask for a way to get rid of her emotional pain. She walked down the tunnel to his cell, and she bowed respectfully to the lone guard, and he bowed his head in return before walking outside to give some semblance of privacy. Rumple at one of the rock walls of his cell, clawing at it, but as he heard Haven getting closer he stopped and turned around, eyes widening and a bright grin crossing his lips._

"Well _**this**_ _is a surprise! What does the Royal Guardian want with the Great Rumplestiltskin?" He mocked, making sure to roll the r on royal for a second, and when he finished he launched at the bars, grabbing them with a giggle as he watched her._

 _She merely glared at him, bright blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Stop playing your games, I came here to ask for a way to forget."_

 _"Well, dearie, you're going to need to be more specific! Forget what, exactly? Twoo love?"_

 _Her mouth opened to say something, but she bowed her head. "It's not exactly true love if he breaks your heart... Now can you do it?"_

 _"It's not a matter if I can, dearie. It's a matter of are you really that willing to forget your love?"_

 _"Yes! I wouldn't be here otherwise!" She snapped._

 _Rumplestiltskin giggled, happy he was able to get an emotional response from the guardian. "That's good to hear! Good to hear!"_

 _Haven growled in annoyance. "What do you need to pay the price?"_

 _The imp stopped fidgeting for a second, placing his chin in his hand. His gold eyes sparked as he grinned, "How about that ring in your pouch?"_

 _"What...? I don't have a ring in my pouch-" She dug her hand into the pouch at her side and let her fingers slide around until she hit a small metallic band. Her eyes widened, and she carefully pulled it out between her thumb and forefinger to examine it curiously._ **How did that get there...?** _She questioned herself, spinning it around in her finger to see an azure gem on a silver band. It took her a moment to figure out who it came from, and once she did, she blinked, not understanding why he gave this to her._

 _Rumplestiltskin reached his hand out past the bars to grab it, and when Haven pulled back he simply held out an open palm. "Give it here, dearie."_

 _"Why should I do that?"_

 _"Just give it to me!" He snapped before giggling his usual crazy laugh._

 _She knocked the ring into her bare palm and closed her hand into a fist before glaring at him. "How about no? Find something else."_

 _Rumplestiltskin growled slightly but he fell silent. "Fine then! Keep your ring, and instead, when the time comes, you will owe me a favor!"_

 _Her eyes narrowed on him. "What kind of favor-"_

 _"You'll find out when it comes time, dearie! Now do we have a deal or not?!"_

 _Haven huffed, but she nodded as she slipped the silver band onto the ring finger on her right hand. "Alright. You have a deal."_

 _Rumplestiltskin giggled before bounding across to the back of his cell, grabbing something. Haven leaned to her side slightly, trying to see past him, but was unsuccessful as he had already gotten what he needed and came back to the bars. "This should do the trick in making you forget your love!"_

 _He held it out, and Haven quickly snatched it before turning on her heel and walking off. "Don't forget our deal, dearie! Don't forget!"_

 _Haven growled slightly before walking through a portal she opened to get outside and get back to the castle before time really did run out. She slipped the potion into her pouch before she was off, not able to help the feeling that grew inside her that actually dreaded having to owe that imp a favor. However, she had to let it go, she had to stay focused on the task at hand, and not let herself get distracted by feelings again. Even though, deep down, she wanted to break down and give up, her stubborn pride wouldn't let her quit until her job was fulfilled._

 ** _\- - - Storybrooke - - -_**

There was a soft sigh as Haven let go of the ring to where it bounced against the cloth of her tank top for the briefest of seconds before stopping. She brought the potion up close to her lips again, 100% ready to forget this time. Nothing else was in her mind for her to clear.

"Screw true love... love at first sight... and true loves kiss... it's not real." She growled softly to herself.

"Sorry Killian..." She mumbled quietly afterwards, almost like there was someone there listening to her talking to herself. "I just can't do this anymore..."

Haven took the small bottle to her lips and tilted her head back, letting the substance go down her throat with little trouble. It took a moment for it to kick in, but when it did, it worked quickly, making her forget the one named Killian Jones, the one who had caused her so much pain. It was easier this way. So much easier. She started to feel light-headed as darkness seeped into the edge of her vision, and she started to sway before falling sideways. Her head landed not too far from her pillow, and her legs dangled off the side; it wasn't too hard to tell she was unconscious.

Morning would come soon, and with it, Haven would wake up like any other day. She would go on her date with Graham, remember how many years more she needed to wait until the Savior arrived, and continue dreading when Rumplestiltskin- Mr. Gold- was going to ask for that favor. The one thing that would always linger in her mind, however, would be one simple question. One she knew she wouldn't get the answer for, but one she still wanted to receive. Her mind seemed clouded now, and she couldn't remember why exactly.

 _What exactly in the bloody hell am I forgetting...?_


	3. Chapter Two: Let the Cold Seep In

**Hey guys! I know it's been quite a while since I've done anything with Stranded, and I really truly deeply apologize for that. Summer got busy. College life got busy. And now here I am, a long time later, finally with a little break where I was able to look at this again and figure out if it was ready to be posted or not. Obviously I do think it's ready, so that's why I'm sharing it with you guys.**

 **I hope you enjoy! And now, I'll let you get right to it! Don't be afraid to rate and review! I'd love the feedback! ^.^**

 **Haven: Aren't you forgetting something?**

 **Oh! Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. All rights go to their rightful owners. I only own my OC's Haven and Farani/Fern.**

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest was a mysterious place, full of magic and creatures that the people were aware of. They knew when to go out, what to avoid, and how to prepare for if they found themselves in a situation facing a beast that couldn't be reasoned with. There was also a group of people known as 'Hunters' who took jobs from the people and were sent to deal with the creatures who couldn't be reasoned with. The problem with this, however, is that some creatures and magical beings were innocent. The people just considered them to be 'scary' and 'threatening' to their daily existence._

 _One of these magical beings, was the young woman known as Haven. The young griffin knew she was being hunted, but she had a duty to fulfill, so that didn't slow her down in the least. However, this hunt had been going on for a few years now, and it was starting to get tiring with how often they would show up trying to catch her so she would stop 'terrorizing' the people of various kingdoms. There were people like Snow White and Prince Charming that protected her when they had the chance, but most of the time she was on her own._

 _Deep within the forest, was where she currently resided. Hiding, shrouded under her cloak while also using the bushes to keep herself disguised. The Hunters were currently on her tail, having tracked her from the sea to forest. It had only been three weeks since she was rescued by the one named Killian Jones, and though she was thankful for the rescue, she had to get back to work for Snow and Charming. Her feet quietly carried her over dead and fallen leaves, as she attempted to sneak around the group that was spread out in a line, searching for her. The 'girl' hidden as a 'monster.'_

 _There was one pointed towards her, crossbow and nets at the ready. She froze. She knew better than to risk moving, but her mind was on auto-pilot, and her feet were already starting to move slowly, carrying her back behind the trunk of a giant tree. What she couldn't account for, however, was the twig that she stepped over, but was now dangerously close to snapping, drawing attention. Her foot fell on the twig, and it snapped in the rather quiet forest, causing all eyes to fly towards her position._ _ **Damn...**_

 _She'd been spotted, found, she knew it. She had to have been. What more was there to do? She remained frozen for a moment, hoping that they would just think it were a pine cone falling, and move on. To her displeasure, two of the four hunters moved forward to take the lead, scanning the area._ _ **Where do you go now, Haven? You dolt.**_

 _Haven started to prepare herself, knowing she would have to bolt at any given moment. **Steady...**_

 _A couple steps closer. A longer, quieter, breath drawn. **Stay calm...**_

 _Someone's voice snapped their attention to the back of the group, revealing a fifth member to Haven's field of vision. Strange, she hadn't seen him there earlier. "Oi! I think I saw something!"_

 _Why did the voice sound... so familiar? Haven blinked, shaking her head to rid herself of the thought. Now was her chance to get behind the tree while their backs were turned, and she took it. "Where?!"_

 _She heard the Hunters shouting commands at the fifth member, and he pointed in some random direction. "It went that way!"_

 _Again... there was that hint of familiarity. She didn't know anyone other than those who were sided with Snow._ _ **Wait...** The only person outside of that group was... That couldn't be possible._

 _Running footsteps receded from her position, going in the direction the 'member' pointed out. He waited until the other members had left completely before walking over to the tree that Haven had chosen to hide behind. "You can come out now."_

 _She didn't trust the familiar voice that was saying it was okay. Her heart quickened as she heard his footsteps getting closer, and once they reached the tree, she started to slowly slip around the trunk. Maybe... just maybe she could sneak past him and this whole ordeal would be done with. Well, until another day came when the Hunters found her again. She was close to reaching the point where she could just break out in a run, but her fault was that she had stopped listening to the footsteps. They had quickened, anticipating that she was attempting to make an escape._

 _Haven's heart felt like it was in her throat, her nerves on edge. Her blue eyes quickly scanned the small clearing before she started to dart forward, finally, she could put this behind her and move on until-_

 _Something grasped her arm and pulled her back, and when she nearly screamed in surprise a hand was placed over her mouth, silencing her. Her breath quickened as her hand shot up to her mouth, tightly grasping the wrist of the man who had grabbed her. She felt his chest against her back, and his breath lingering by her ear as he lowered his head. "T'would be best if you stayed quiet, love. We wouldn't want the Hunters coming back."_

 _She recognized that voice, it was definitely Killian Jones, but he sounded a little different. Like he had changed entirely from the man she had met when she nearly drowned. In all honesty, she felt tempted to bite his hand, but before she could put the thought into action he moved his hand away, and let the grip on her arm fall free. "You're either really stupid... Or... well... Really stupid." Haven hissed, stepping away from her rescuer once again and turning to face him, glaring into his blue eyes._

 _Killian scoffed, a smirk playing at his lips and tugging the corners up. He licked his bottom lip, not sure how to respond to the griffin, whom just three weeks ago, had seemed so shy and reserved. His best guess was that, like himself, she had changed. Or she had always been this way, fiery and un-trusting of people. "Not even a small 'Thank you' aye?"_

 _She fell silent, caught off guard by how he had once again saved her life. If he had really wanted too, he could've just pointed them towards her, and it would have all been over. "Okay... well... Thank you, sir..."_

 _He smiled kindly, folding an arm over his waist and bowing slightly, as if he were speaking to royalty. "You are welcome, mi'lady."_

 _Once he was done with his antics, she then proceeded to make her retort about how he was an idiot for saving her. Knowing that it could have costed him dearly for interrupting such an important hunt. "You're still a dolt." She stated rashly, crossing her arms over her chest for but a mere moment before she took her chance to start walking away to her next destination, wherever that may be._

 _Killian froze a moment, not understanding this girl in the least, but his feet picked up and followed after her. "And why's that, lass?"_

 _She kept walking, her stubborn pride not allowing her to stop and talk to him like a normal human being. So instead, she kept walking, and responded coldly, almost as if she didn't care about his feelings. Even though, for some reason, she felt different with him. There was a spark of emotion in her heart that did care about how Killian was feeling right now. However, she refused to let it show, just like how she refused she could never fall in love due to her oath. "You saved me back there. Again. Why'd you do it?"_

 _"Do I really need a reason?"_

 _He stopped for the briefest of seconds. "I don't understand. Why is it that saving you is such a problem now? It wasn't that way when I pulled you from the sea."_

 _She bit her tongue, not wanting to speak of her insecurities and how they physically stopped her from being kind to him or making any kind of sense with the how and why. There was a reason to trust him, he saved her life twice now, but she still had her doubts. "It's not a problem- well- it is, but it isn't!" She huffed, stopping in her tracks and spinning around to face him as he stopped a couple feet behind her._

 _He shook his head with a smirk. "You're not making sense, lass-"_

 _Haven growled lowly, hating being called 'lass' or 'love,' and wanting to swiftly correct him. "Haven!"_

 _"Sorry, love?"_

 _"It's... Haven..."_

 _She stated in a calmer tone, watching as a sly smirk crossed his lips. Oh how she wished she could smack him, but she had some semblance of decency as to reign her emotions in and keep them under control. Her eyes scanned over him, looking for any sign of a hidden weapon, seeing as she still didn't trust him. She was pulled from her search as Killian stepped forward towards her. She snapped to attention, and took a quick step back in retaliation to him moving forward. "I know what your name is, love. I'm just more curious about why you are acting so strangely."_

 _"Strangely? You don't know the half of it."_

 _"Care to explain then?"_

 _"Not really, no."_

 _"Lovely conversation." Killian muttered, having noticed that Haven fell silent as she quickly twirled around, continuing onward, forgetting to finish her inspection to make sure the pirate was safe and not intending harm._

 _He didn't know why he proceeded to follow her, there was just something in his heart saying he shouldn't leave her alone. Especially with the Hunters so close on her trail, and her almost being caught by them. There was a few moments silence between the two before Haven stopped, looking over her shoulder at him. Her eyes narrowed into a glare, questioning in appearance. He offered a smirk in response to her glare, causing her to step around once more to face him._

 _"Okay... what is it. Why are you still following me?"_

 _"Do you plan on gaining my trust just to capture me and throw me in a cage? Huh?"_

 _Before Killian could get a word in, she took off again, going on a small rant about what his plans could be. "Or do you plan on cornering me somewhere so the Hunters can torture me for no reason whatsoever?"_

 _He shook his head disbelievingly. "I don't plan on breaking your trust, H. I just..."_

 _She continued his sentence after his words dropped off, wanting to give a gentle push for what he was going to say. "You just...?"_

 _Killian sighed, and it was clear to them both that whatever he was going to say was either forgotten or some words that wouldn't be best to share. Words like 'care' were what crossed his mind. He did indeed care for the griffin, but how was he supposed to act on such a feeling? He barely even knew her, and vice-versa. How could they enter this with just a couple words such as 'I care about you?'_

 _No. It had to take time. How much time was uncertain. Sure he had a small spark with Haven, and he wanted to act on those feelings, but he also wanted to get to know her better. See if she was something that he could risk his life for. To see perchance if she would do the same- rescue him like he rescued her. Risk her life, put it all on the line, just to help him out. "Nevermind, love." He had to continue when she raised a brow in a suspicious yet silent questioning, "It seems the words slipped me mind."_

 _Haven shrugged, not believing it to be the truth, but she let it slide. Everyone had their reasons for keeping things hidden. "Very well then." She nodded, accepting his word before turning back around to the trail that she was making for herself, heading away from civilization and the like. "If we're done here, then I really must be going."_

 _Killian watched her starting to walk away, but she stopped and looked over her shoulder, looking for an answer to her question. He realized he still hadn't spoken, and he nodded. "Right. Of course. I hope you don't mind if I tag along for a bit. It appears to me that I've lost my crew."_

 _That probably wasn't the best answer as she glared at him, clearly not amused. It was almost like she knew that he was lying. Simply put because the pirate indeed was lying. He knew where his crew and ship was. He just wanted to make sure that Haven got to where she needed to go. Yet it seemed like he wasn't going to get this chance. Not today at least._

 _Haven's eyes may not have continued to hold the glare, but her voice was harsh and rather fed up. "I don't have time for this right now. There's a town by the sea not even a days journey from here- I bet that's where your crew is. Now if you would please stop following me, that would be fantastic!"_

 _Her words were harsher than she meant for them to be, leaving Killian speechless- without a way to respond. Had he bothered her that much? Immediate guilt twisted her gut to where it was uncomfortable to stand there looking at him, trying to keep her composure. After a painfully silent minute he spoke up, not sounding hurt, but... confused? "If that's what you wish, lass."_

 _When he turned and started to walk in the direction of the town, she felt the guilt weigh even heavier on her soul. Why was it that she had to be so cruel under stress? It's not like she really meant it. Killian seemed like a fine man, there was nothing wrong with him. Hell, he saved her life twice now! If that doesn't prove a man's worth, than what would? It was her turn to be speechless. Watching him walk away. Gods know how long she stood there, watching him fade out of view like a shadow disappearing to join the night. How was she supposed to feel? Standing there, her mind trying to form words to call him back- even going as far as to think about shouting an apology. However, she didn't do it. It would only fall on deaf ears. There was no one there anymore. She was left truly and utterly alone. There was one thing she knew for certain about this feeling. It was absolutely painful._

* * *

 _Time passed as usual, and Haven was on yet another job to try and locate the one and only Rumpelstiltskin. Apparently Cinderella made a deal with the imp in order to go to the ball. Well, that deal was coming due, and Ella wanted to be able to keep her child and not give it up to the sick dastard. Haven's mission was quite simple. All she had to do was keep him distracted long enough for Charming and Snow to find the magical quill that would freeze Rumpelstiltskin and prevent him from using magic... until they were able to get him to his prison at least._

 _It had been at least a month since Haven had seen or even heard from Killian. That last encounter had actually been the last for a while now, and the guilt still pinned her down. She needed to find him so she could apologize. As a matter of fact, after this mission, she was going to go portal-jumping until she **did** find him. Screw her oath, she couldn't keep going knowing that she was so harsh all those weeks ago._

 _Her time flying passed faster than she thought, and as she looked down she saw the castle where Rumpelstiltskin was surely hiding out. He knew she was coming, and as she swooped down on her giant wings and shifted back to her human form the massive front doors opened wide. She dusted off her cloak, which still clung onto some black feathers, but she soon gave up with a huff as she cautiously strolled forward past the entrance. As soon as she was past the doors, they slammed shut behind her. Did she find it strange? Not in the least. She was used to magic, and she could feel that it was being used. Especially on the doors._

 _Rumpelstiltskin made his grand appearance with a giggle as a plume of smoke appeared in front of Haven while she was looking around. Her gaze shifted to the smoke and she stepped back quickly, slightly startled by his sudden entrance. He cackled as he appeared from the smoke, sickly gold colored skin catching the dim light. It made her sick. How could one go from a coward to a power-hungry evil-doer? How could let his son go? Even after all of this- the mad grab for power- he was still a coward. The one thing that **should have** been more important, he let go of. It made her sick to her core._

 _"What's the meaning of this visit, dearie? Need help stopping a war?" He grinned, eyes looking over her still feather-coated cloak. He knew she wasn't going to make a deal, but he still felt tempted to nab at the very least one feather._

 _No one knew why he needed what he did. Why he asked for such strange things that to ordinary people, wouldn't matter. Yet to Haven, she knew it was for something in the future. Something bad. Something that she wouldn't want to take part in. "Just came to talk... you know, I heard about what happened with your son some time back." She stopped, grinning as she saw how his features fell and his fingers twitched._

 _"How **dare** you bring that up." He hissed stepping towards her threateningly. She however didn't move. He was trying to intimidate her- something that wouldn't work so easily._

 _"Oh, I just bring it up because I've heard that he's in a better world now. With a better family. People who actually_ _ **care** for him. They haven't **abandoned** him for power!"_

 _What was anger diminished into the imps usual unsettling cheery attitude as he skipped over to a small round table that sat in the center of the hall. "Is that so?"_

 _"Well... good for him!" He giggled giddily, not letting Haven get the chance to speak._

 _She started to feel like he was also stalling for time. For what she wasn't sure. All she did know was that it had to be bad. Perhaps she picked the wrong subject to start off on as a conversation, but did she care? Not really. Her mind was somewhere else. Did Rumpelstiltskin know this? Somehow the imp most definitely knew, and he acted on it, turning the topic onto her more recent blunder. "Speaking of losses. You seem to have lost someone fairly recently. Isn't that right, dearie?"_

 _"No, that's not even close-"_

 _"Or more like, you pushed them away."_

 _Haven bit her lower lip, not wanting to answer him, but she knew that he already knew the answer. Which is why he giggled. This time it bothered her. He had managed to get under her skin. That was a problem indeed._

 _By this time she figured that she could just leave and Snow and Charming would be fine, but Rumple had other plans. He snapped his fingers, causing the doors to lock as soon as she attempted to stride quickly towards them. She froze in place, closing her eyes, guessing what could be coming next. She was in no place of power where she knew she would be able to escape. So what more was there to do besides accepting her fate?_

 _"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere, dearie! I have a deal to keep with some hunters that came through! They seemed quite interested in one particular little birdy!" He mocked her, wagging a finger in her face as she turned back around to face him, glaring daggers at him. She should have known that this would have been a trap. In the end, it would be worth it, though. Because just like she was soon to be trapped, Rumpelstiltskin was also soon to be caught and put in a prison._

 _It was worth it... She kept telling herself, even as a small group of hunters came filing in through the front doors that conveniently unlocked to let them in before closing once more. Her gaze shifted to that of an older man, who was and had been the leader of this hunt for the time she's been on the wanted list. She stood tall as he walked forward to the front of the group, but then proceeded up to the griffin, sizing up his prize._

 _"You're not so tough." He sneered, displeased._

 _Haven grinned, canting her head to the side, shooting back a smart remark. "You should see me when I'm angry."_

 _The older man, who appeared in his forties, smirked. "Where's your jolly sailor bold? Did he figure you're not worth it? Did he see you as the monster you are?"_

 _There it was again. That pain in her chest that made this an even harder question to answer. Which is why she merely spat a different truth in the man's face. "...The only monster I see here is you."_

 _The man roughly snatched her chin in his hand, forcing her gaze on him as he glowered at her. "You didn't answer my question."_

 _She smirked as the air fell still, and he released her chin, motioning for someone to come up to them. "Because it's none of your business." She responded simply, continuing to glare at her soon to be captor whilst also watching a young man prepare the shackles that were brought up._

 _As much as she kept telling herself it would be worth it, she couldn't help the small shred of hopelessness that slipped into her being. What if Snow and Charming didn't notice she was gone? What if they didn't try to help her? What if she'd never see the sun again? Gods know she loved feeling the sun on her wings._

 _The shackles were brought up, and the widely known Rumpelstiltskin bounded forward to the man with the shackles. The older man who stood in front of Haven turned to look at the so called Dark One. "What is it you want in payment? Gold? Jewels?"_

 _The imp giggled. "I don't need any of that, dearie. I need..." his eyes went over to Haven's cloak, and his eyes lit up like that of a child when they saw something they liked. "Her cloak."_

 _Haven growled, knowing he was trying to go for her feathers, but as she tried to lunge for the imp and release her griffin, something stopped her. The shackles had been placed around her wrists, and they glimmered with a purple light, showing they were enchanted to prevent Haven from shifting. She continued to growl as she knew exactly who put the enchantments on the most otherwise useless piece of irons._

 _Rumpelstiltskin giddily skipped over to Haven and plucked her cloak from her shoulders. She looked over herself, seeing her white ruffled blouse, black pants, and black boots. The leader grinned, grabbing the chain of the shackles roughly, forcing her to snap her eyes up in a piercing glare as a low growl reverberated in her chest. This caused the group to laugh as if they were in a grand hall, watching a jester perform._

 _"The great griffin bound in shackles with a mere enchantment. Who would've thought it could be taken down so easily."_

 _Haven lost her glare, and her eyes softened and the growl diminished. Is this what it was like? Being captured, forced into whatever life these hunters wished? What would happen to her? Would she ever see him again?_

 _At this rate, she doubted she'd see anyone ever again besides the faces of her captors. There was one thing that truly confused her. Why did she care so much about seeing him again? It's not like they left off on a great note. He probably didn't even want to see her. That was all_ _ **if** she somehow managed to get free._

 _"Come on, girl. Time to go." He yanked on the chain, pulling her forward with a stumbling step._

 _She didn't resist or try to fight. She knew how hopeless it would be. There was no point. As she was being dragged out, she looked over her shoulder, watching as Rumpelstiltskin happily plucked out five of her feathers from the cloak that once was hers. She didn't have much time to think on it before she was pulled outside._

 _The day was cold, with the wind and the cloud coverage, it made her shiver. She wasn't used to being in her human form for cold days. Oh how she missed her other form. It's what she used on the harsh winter nights when she had no other way to keep warm. Now it was what she missed most, especially considering she felt bare without her cloak._

 _There were at least six horses, two attached to a carriage that pulled a cart that was meant for carrying other four horses were for the more important members of the group. The forty-year old man hopped up on his steed, and brought it to the side of her small cage as she was thrown in like some kind of item. Nothing of true importance. As the group got on their horses, there were at least two that remained on the ground to walk beside the cart behind the horses. Haven could do nothing but watch as she was locked in the cage, just like she was trapped in her human form. If only she could fight back, then maybe she'd have a chance to get away._

 _Her thoughts wandered to the one pirate who had shown her kindness, even when she herself was being rude. With everything going on in Snow and Charming's life, there was no way they would get the news that Haven had been captured in time to do anything. She was starting to place her hope in even the smallest of things as the cart lurched forward on their trek to go who knows where._

 _As she started to 'settle' in as much as she could, something sharp poked her leg, and as she shifted her hands up to look over her legs she spotted the cause of what had poked her. One of her black feathers had managed to stick to her. She greedily plucked it from her pants and held it in the palm of her hands, staring at it. There was still a bit of magic that she could use. As far as she knew, the shackles only prevented her from shifting. The spell she had in mind was simple, and it didn't take much energy. Haven closed her fingers around the feather as she bowed her head, closing her eyes as her lips moved in a silent enchantment. The words said, her eyes opened, and a smile lifted her lips up. She still had little hope, but this was her best option._

 _With a short intake of breath, Haven blew the feather up into the air, watching as it floated up into the sky, swaying back and forth. After a few moments it disappeared from sight, and with it, her smile had fallen. Her hope had left with the feather; she prayed that it would have enough magic to carry it through a portal... to wherever he was... and give him the message she enchanted it with. With a sigh she slumped back against the uncomfortable wood, waiting for the destination. To see what fate was in store for herself._

 _Not much time had passed before they arrived at a place she had never seen before. Most likely because she was never one to stray far from her mission. She went where she was needed. Where she had to go to take the fight to the Evil Queen in order to cause at least some damage. Apparently they didn't want her to memorize too much of where she was going because as soon as they pulled her out from the cart they tied a piece of black cloth over her eyes. What felt like hours was actually minutes before she was thrown into yet another cell, dark and cold. Colder than the world outside._

 _She made no sound as she was roughly thrown into the cell. As she hit the ground she reached her hands up and removed the blind-fold; her eyes saw nothing but pitch black, and even with taking a few moments for her vision to clear, it didn't improve much. She could see the grey walls and floor of her cell, and she could feel that it was made of stone, hence why it was so cold. She could barely see past the bars of the cell, down the hallway, or to any of the other cells. The two that had thrown her in chuckled with malicious intent as they closed the cell door, locking her in that dreaded place. Wherever she was- she had a bad feeling._

 _Haven huffed, shifting to a more comfortable sitting position. Her thoughts started to wander, but not for long as a voice called to her. Weak. Curious. "What are... you in here for?"_

 _Her brows furrowed together at the voice, and she crawled to a stand, careful not to trip herself with the shackles still attached to her wrists. She went to the cell door and grasped the steel bars. Trying to peer out to see who had called out to her. She responded coolly, hopefully to detect where the voice was coming from. "You first. What are you and why'd these dolts lock you away?"_

 _There was a quiet moment. Making Haven shift uneasily. Maybe she should have answered her question first._

 _Whoever else was there laughed dryly. Almost painfully. "I'm a Pegasus... and uh... apparently the townspeople thought I was kidnapping their children... When it was quite the opposite. I was protecting them."_

 _"Let me guess... the real culprit was pretty obvious?"_

 _"...Yes... But that witch managed to convince them I was the one doing wrong."_

 _Haven scoffed, not being able to help the fact that she was growling lowly. "How pathetic... a creature as beautiful as a Pegasus... locked away in a dammed cell because ordinary people can't see the good. They always look at the bad."_

 _The Pegasus could be heard shifting, but Haven remained silent, listening as she spoke. "Well... ordinary people don't understand us... They're afraid of whatever magic we possess."_

 _"Yeah... Ain't that the truth..."_

 _Haven admitted with a huff as she let go of the bars and leaned against the nearest wall before sinking down to the floor. There was a silence that settled between the two before once again it was broken with another question. "What about you?"_

 _She almost forgot to answer the question until it was mentioned. A smile slipped across her lips as she told her short little introduction. "I'm a Griffin, and... I'm here because the people complained enough... managed to convince the hunters to track me down."_

 _Haven shrugged with a slight chuckle. Forgetting the little detail of her name, but seeing as the Pegasus didn't mention her own name, she figured she'd leave it out. However as a few more minutes passed she was surprised when the conversation was started again._

 _"My uh... my name is Farani."_

 _A smile crossed Haven's lips again as she shifted to where her back was against the wall, and her legs curled up under her. It was uncomfortable, but the best she could do in a stone prison. "Haven. I would say it's nice to meet you Farani, but we're both locked up in our own cells. Not to mention it's_ _ **really** dark. I can barely see a thing."_

 _Farani chuckled dryly. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Either way... it's nice to have someone else to talk to... besides myself."_

 _Haven shifted again, finding it increasingly difficult to find any sort of comfort as the cold seeped into her bones. She pushed aside her own selfish thoughts of trying to get warm, and instead focused on what Farani had just said. "Haven't there been others? I mean, didn't there use to be others here?"_

 _The silence was long and painful as Haven waited in suspense for the answer to that question. She wanted to know what her fate might be if she were here too long, but she also_ _ **didn't** want to know. Yet, her curiosity only continued to grow as to why they were the only two in cages. Were there others that were in a different portion of this prison? Or were they really the only two? When the Pegasus spoke, Haven pulled herself out of her thoughts and perked up to listen. Though, deep down, she was also formulating a plan on how to escape if it ever came to it. If her 'knight in shining armor' didn't save her first._

 _"There used to be quite a few kept in this prison... but over the past few months everyone has slowly disappeared."_

 _Farani fell quiet, and Haven glared out into the darkness, fists clenching up. The Pegasus finally found her voice again and continued from where she left off. "Not all of the creatures here were evil. Most of them were good- innocent."_

 _Haven could hear her voice getting choked up, but still she continued on, telling the story. "I don't know what happened... but what I do know is that almost every night I could hear them torturing the good, innocent, ones. Their screams echoed down the halls... It was like they meant for me to hear everything... and then... after several sleepless nights... they started coming to my cell... and torturing me without much reason other than they were drunk."_

 _The silence that fell over the dark abyss was unsettling as well as painful. Apart from Farani's quiet sniffles, Haven couldn't hear much else. This wasn't right. All the pain these people were inflicting- it_ _ **wasn't** right. If she ever got free, she swore that she'd tear apart the people that had caused so much pain. The Griffin took in a slow breath, calming her rage-induced thoughts of inflicting pain on these crazed monsters. Instead, she looked to comfort the Pegasus to the best of her abilities._

 _"Hey... it's okay..." She paused, trying to think of something to say, but really, she wasn't used to having to help with these types of situations. She was more used to traversing the lands in search of a way to stop the Evil Queen. "Do you... have anyone you care about...?"_

 _Haven tensed as she thought she heard Farani choke on a sob. Again she felt as if she'd asked the wrong question. Yet once again she was proven wrong as Farani spoke up. "Yes... I was with him the day I was captured and brought here."_

 _"He fought so hard to stop them from taking me... but he was knocked unconscious in the end."_

 _Haven bit her bottom lip, not knowing what to say besides that she was sorry. However, sorry wasn't going to get them out of this prison. "I'm sure he's out there looking for you."_

 _"I'd like to hold onto that hope... truly... but when you've been in here as long as I have, that hope is hard to hang on to."_

 _"At least five months, right?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _The griffin sighed, "We're going to get out of here, Farani. I promise you that."_

 _Her promise was soon interrupted as the doors to the hellish prison squeaked open harshly, making Haven cringe. For the briefest of moments light shone in to the hall, illuminating where Farani and Haven were compared to the others cell, but there wasn't much light to see any identifiable features._

 _There were a couple dark chuckles as footsteps descended down the hallway, stopping in front of Farani's cell only a couple blocks down from Haven on the opposite side of the hallway. The griffin could see in her peripheral vision as a dark shadow moved towards where she had been hearing Farani's voice. She heard it first, however. The scrambling motions to get away._

 _"Don't make promises you can't keep."_

 _The Pegasus whimpered as the door was unlocked and swung open, and the footsteps entered. "Please! I did nothing to you!"_

 _Farani tried to beg, but even with her heart-wrenching pleading, the man still slapped her across her cheek. "Shut up!"_

 _Haven growled, springing to her feet, grasping the bars till her hands hurt. She rattled the chains on her shackles to gain the man's attention. "OI! Leave her alone!"_

 _He laughed, uncaring. "Why should I? She's a monster, just like you."_

 _An animalistic growl escaped her throat. "I said... leave her alone..."_

 _"And pick on someone your own size... a 'monster' to a monster." She should have left it alone, but her heart told her she needed to protect her prison-made-friend. No matter her own thoughts on love, she couldn't very well see a couple torn apart. One way or another... Haven was going to make sure Farani could see her love again. Some day soon._

 _The silhouette of the man could be seen coming out of Farani's cell, closing the door, and locking her back in. Haven could hear Farani shifting back to the bars, looking towards where the man was going. "Haven, what have you done?"_

 _"I promised you that I'd get you out of this place. What I didn't tell you was that promise starts now. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."_

 _Whoever the man was, laughed, a sickening laugh that made Haven's previously built up hope slowly dwindle away. "Oh, that's sweet. You're such a hero." He mocked, knowing that he could get under the griffin's skin with a few carefully picked words._

 _Haven didn't respond. There would be no point in it. She was a goner. Taking Farani's punishment for herself was bad enough, but what she didn't know was that she would soon be receiving her own 'punishments' on top of that._

 _The griffin saw the shadow of a man step in front of her cell, a white toothy grin standing on the other side, taunting her. Oh how she wished she could smack that smile off his face. Instead, she merely glared at her captor, a fire burning deep within, forcing her to not break so easily. It was almost like the man could see this fire. This will that burned in Haven to keep fighting and not give up._

 _Keys rattled as the right one for her cell was found and placed in the lock. The hinges of the cell swung the door open, and in entered the one who would be torturing Haven for as long as she was trapped here. Her heart was filled with dread, but she had to remain strong. Or at least appear like she was stronger than what she made everyone else believe. The man grinned, his lips moved, but Haven only caught a few words that resonated and told her that the sooner she got out, the better._

 _"I'm going to enjoy watching that fire in your eyes die out."_

* * *

 _To some... a girl with magic would be 'terrifying' or 'frightening.' This however, wasn't the case for a certain pirate who was sailing on the seas once more. He found a certain griffin intriguing. He wanted to get to know more about her, but she had snapped and sent him on his way. If she was truly that enraged with his presence, then why did he feel like going after her still? The more his mind pondered this, the more distracted he got._

 _He barely even noticed when a black feather had drifted down from the sky and landed at his feet. When he finally cleared his mind of his thoughts and looked down, he was confused. How did a feather get all the way out here?_

 _The pirate cast his gaze immediately to the sky, but saw nothing. Strange. There wasn't a single bird in sight. Nor was there a bird with black feathers. Unless he was thinking about a certain griffin's feather. That would change the way he thought entirely._

 _Of course, Haven was the first thing on his mind, but he didn't think of the possibility of her being in trouble. Simply put, Killian didn't give the feather a second glance, figuring it was just some random feather that had gotten caught in the breeze and somehow managed to land on his ship. In the middle of nowhere. A peculiar thought, but not one he dwelled on._

 _However, fate or whatever it was, decided to give him a nudge. Telling him to look back down at the feather. To even pick it up. With another confused glance he looked down, wondering what urged him to grab it. He finally conceded to this feeling and bent down, grabbing the feather within two of his fingers. The memories of Haven's capture flashed through his vision. He had no idea where she was, but he knew one thing. Once again he was going to have to save her. He wondered to himself how many times he would have to do this before she would trust him. Before she would start to figure out that he could be trusted.  
_

 _He brushed those thoughts aside, gripping the feather in his hand. Blue eyes wandered past his rugged black hair to the deck where his crew wasn't really working. Mainly just bustling about with small tasks. His eyes then glanced out towards the wide expanse of the sea, surrounding his ship. A smirk tugged his lips upwards as he felt a certain tug, he realized that his gaze stopped moving, and where he was currently looking was where he felt he was supposed to go. Be it to find the next clue on where Haven was, or to actually find her. However, he knew that this time it wouldn't be easy. This time, he'd have to fight._


End file.
